


Casual Touching + Volm Misinterpretations

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Volm find Tom's casual contact with Cochise concerning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Touching + Volm Misinterpretations

“See you tomorrow?” Tom says, smiling at Cochise from across the table before getting up. 

“I look forward to our meeting, Mr. President,” Cochise says, quietly. 

They’re the same meetings that they have every day, still working out the details of their alliance, but they’re making progress.  Tom likes working with Cochise; as far as people to spend his time with in a small little room to engage in diplomatic negotiations with, Cochise is a pretty alright person to be with. 

“I’ve told you, Cochise.  You can call me Tom,” he says as he leans against the table, looking down at Cochise. 

“It would be disrespectful to address you by your first name,” Cochise says, sighing at him.

“I call you by your first name,” Tom protests, as if they haven’t had this conversation a dozen times. 

“Cochise is not my name; you cannot pronounce my full name nor my title,” Cochise says.  “This is a permissible exception.”

Tom sighs and drops his head.  “Professor.  You should call me professor, if you have to call me by a title.”  At least it’s a title he deserves.

“I will consider it,” Cochise says.

Tom pats Cochise’s shoulder gently.  “Thanks, Cochise.”

Cochise looks up at him.  “Of course.  Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Cochise,” Tom says, squeezing his shoulder before heading to his quarters.

* * *

 

“Chichauk, I must speak to you,” his second in command, Shak-Chic, says, approaching him after Tom has left.

“Yes?” Cochise asks.

“I believe the human president is attempting to barter sexual favors in exchange for protection for his world,” Shak-Chic says.  “I do not know if you have noticed, but he touches you a lot.  For more often than is necessary.”

Cochise frowns.  He had not considered that possibility.  “I will discuss the matter with him.”

“You should do so when the opportunity next presents itself.  Many of our comrades are discussing rumors,” Shak-Chic says. 

“It is your duty to put a stop to such rumors,” Cochise says primly.  “You are dismissed.”

Shak-Chic inclines his head and leaves, which means that Cochise is now alone with these disquieting rumors.  Cochise should have noticed Tom’s frequent touching- and looking back it is clear that Tom comes in physical contact with him much more often than anyone else- but it had been so easy that Cochise had not given Tom’s actions a second thought.

Cochise hopes that Tom is not attempting to exchange sexual services for the protection of his world.  While admirable in some ways on Tom’s part, Cochise has always prided himself on not being the kind of Volm who would take advantage of an alien in such a way.

* * *

 

“Mr. President, I must have a private word with you,” Cochise says.

Tom smiles and nods, leading Cochise by the arm to his office and then closing the door.  “What’s going on?”

“I feel the need to reassure you that the Volm will aid your people no matter what our relationship is,” Cochise says.

“What?” Tom asks, confused.  He thought they had a nice rapport going.  “Do you mean you don’t want to work with me anymore?”

“I enjoy working with you, Mr. President.  However, many of my comrades have noticed your desire to engage in sexual intercourse with me in order to secure our assistance,” Cochise says.  “I do not wish to take advantage of you or your situation.  I should have informed you before now.”

Tom sputters as he tries to put together a coherent reply.  Eventually, he manages to spit out, “You think I’m some kind of space prostitute?”  That isn’t how he envisioned the presidency.

“It is noble of you to wish to preserve your planet no matter what the personal cost, but I assure you it is not necessary,” Cochise says sincerely, looking at him with wide, compassionate eyes.  “I will do anything I can to help your people.”

“I’m not trying to have sex with you!” Tom protests.  “Why would you think that?”

“You keep engaging in physical contact with me, the Volm in charge of the mission on Earth,” Cochise says.  “There are only two reasons to come in physical contact with another being, and I know you do not mean to do me harm.”

Tom crosses his arms and takes a step back from Cochise.  “I wasn’t hitting on you, I promise.  There are a lot of reasons to touch someone.”

“Then why would you touch me so often?” Cochise asks, tilting his head.

Tom shrugs and looks away, sure he’s blushing a bright red.  “I like you.  It was just… friendly.  I promise.  There are a lot of reasons to touch someone, for humans at least.” 

Cochise starts to turn blue.  “I apologize for this misunderstanding.  I hope it will not damage our burgeoning relationship.”

“Of course not,” Tom says. 

“I am glad,” Cochise says, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Did I cross a line?” Tom asks, concerned.  “I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable.  I just wanted to make sure you felt welcome on Earth.”

Now it’s Cochise that’s refusing to look at him.  “I did not mind.  I did not even notice until my subordinate brought it to my attention.”

“But I should still keep my hands to myself, shouldn’t I?” Tom says, pressing his lips together. 

It shouldn’t be a problem- and it wouldn’t be if Cochise had said he wanted him to stop; he would stop immediately in that case- but it is.  He doesn’t want to keep his hands to himself around Cochise. 

“Perhaps, for a time,” Cochise says.  “Once we begin construction on the weapon, then my comrades will be less suspicious.”

Tom exhales sharply and nods, kind of bitterly.  He feels a real connection to someone for the first time since Rebecca’s death- a connection not motivated by a mutual understanding of what losing a spouse feels like- and he can’t act on it. 

“I really do like working with you,” Tom says, taking a step towards Cochise. 

Cochise rests a hand on his shoulder, and Tom looks upwards in surprise.  Cochise doesn’t usually initiate physical contact.

“I enjoy working with you as well,” Cochise says. 

“I’m glad I never made you uncomfortable- if I ever do, you should say something,” Tom says.

“I will,” Cochise reassures him.  “However…” He makes a vaguely distressed sound.  “I do not find it likely you could make me uncomfortable.  You are, in fact, very comforting, for all your strange and disturbing ways.”

Tom thinks that’s a compliment.  “Thanks.”

“We should begin our formal meeting now,” Cochise says. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Tom says, as if this morning hasn’t been equal parts horrifying and enlightening.

“I have thought over your proposal for land usage, Professor Mason…” Cochise begins to say, smiling at Tom as he says so.

Tom smiles back as they head into their actual conference room. 


End file.
